1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game joystick having a high accuracy and a small body size.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional game joystick 100′ includes a body 10′ equipped with a direction key 11′, a plurality of function keys 12′ and a pair of analog sticks 13′ in the top thereof. A top face of the body 10′ protrudes upward to form a pair of bumps 101′. A center of each bump 101′ is concaved downward to form a mounting hole 102′. The analog sticks 13′ are respectively assembled in the mounting holes 102′ and the free ends of the analog sticks 13′ are projected beyond the top face of the body 10′. Further, the analog sticks 13′ are able to rotate in 360 degrees to control the direction of the game in use.
However, the analog sticks 13′ of the traditional game joystick 100′ are projected at a distance beyond the top face of the body 10′ and it causes a thick thickness and a great bulk of the game joystick 100′. Furthermore the accuracy of the analog sticks 13′ of the traditional game joystick 100′ is low. So, it is inconvenient for the users to operate the traditional game joystick 100′.